Glamour Proof
by DDNorthman
Summary: AU with our favorite characters, and a few OC.  Telepath, Vampires, weres, and Faries. Set in the cannon locations, but not a cannon story. Sookie is more different than she realizes. Eric is the Sheriff. Rated 'M' for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SVM/TB. I am just taking the characters out to play.**

**Glamor Proof**

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Sook, you need a night out. All you've done is work at the bar and come home to help Gran with Hunter. Gran said you can go out, so let's go." Jason was getting irritated with me now. "Hoyt is coming with us; we can get us a few others together for a group outing to Shreveport and have a good time." I look across the kitchen table at Jason, watching him eat his lunch and exhaled. I couldn't deny that a night out didn't sound very, very good. It's been more than a few months since I had any sort of a social life outside of work and home.

"Sookie darling, you go on with Jason tonight. I just got off the phone with Mrs. Fortenbury. She is going to help me make desserts for the DGD meeting on Sunday night. Between the two of us we'll have Hunter covered. You're young; you need to live life honey. I get worried about you staying home all the time." Jason looked from me to Gran and back again with a sad look on his face. It's not that I don't like going out, it's just a lot of work for me to block out all of the random thoughts most people have. Being telepathic isn't all fun and games; it has caused many people in Bon Temps to think I am crazy. Sometimes I slip and answer a comment that someone thinks but doesn't say out loud causing myself and those around me some embarrassment. I have heard some real interesting gossip, but I don't do anything with it because that would be wrong.

"Alright Jason, I'll go. I just need to pick up Hunter from school in a few hours, get him dinner, and then I'll get ready to go. I'll need to remind Hunter about being respectful of Mrs. Fortenbury's thoughts. He's getting to a rough age, last thing he needs is to end up like me, having everyone thinking he's crazy…" Gran and Jason both nodded with understanding. Hunter has been doing better lately. It was rough at first when Hunter arrived in Bon Temps. Hadley, my cousin and Hunter's mom, has been missing for a few years. Remy, Hunter's dad, died after an accident on a construction site he was working at. Gran and I were deemed the best and only real option for Hunter, rather than him going into the state's foster care system. Last month the lawyers settled the wrongful death suit and placed the award settlement in Trust, which Hunter could have access to when he turns twenty-five. He is now six years old. Gran and I do everything possible to ensure Hunter is a happy and healthy child. I remember how I felt when my parents died in that flash flood trying to cross a bridge. That's partly why I am so protective of Hunter, that and our shared telepathic abilities.

Having Hunter in my life has changed a lot of things and others have stayed the same. When Hunter arrived I had been dating a tall drink of water named Quinn. For some reason I only could ever read his emotions; it was nice and relaxing. After having custody of Hunter for a month, Quinn had gotten jealous that I was spending all of my spare time with a four year old. Not long after that, Quinn up and moved back to Nevada without a single word to me.

I have been working from the age of sixteen. I have been at Merlotte's since I was eighteen. After seven years, I continue to work full time waitressing at Merlotte's. Sam is a great boss to work for, but I need health insurance for Hunter and myself. I have been looking for a second job with benefits, if I can find one; I'll cut my hours at the bar. The problem is I never went to college. I only have a high school education. For any decent job with benefits I would need to have some sort of higher education, even if it was just a few classes.

After Gran and I clean up lunch I start figuring out my outfit for tonight. I settle on a sundress and matching heels. I figure it is the safest option, simple yet dressy enough for anywhere Jason would take us. Having gotten my yard and housework done, I put on a bikini and head outside to work on my tan.

Two hours later, I left to pick up Hunter a little early and stop by Merlotte's to see Tara on her late lunch break from the shop. I really want Tara to come out with me tonight. "Sorry Sookie, I already have plans with Eggs tonight; dinner and a movie. Any idea what Jason has planned?" Disappointed I pause and reply, "He's getting a group together, and taking us to Shreveport. Beyond that he has not mentioned anything." Sam came out of the stock room with a worried look on his face and joined us at the bar.

"Shreveport is a dangerous place after dark Sookie, please be careful tonight." Puzzled I ask, "What are you trying to tell me Sam?" He paused, perhaps he was hoping I would use my telepathy, but I try to never do that with my family and friends. "There are vampires in Shreveport, Sookie. You've never met one, so you have no idea how dangerous and deadly they are."

Surprised, I took a deep breathe in. I haven't ever seen a vampire other than on the television. The Great Revelation happened more than 6 months ago. I have been hoping that a vampire would come into Merlotte's, but it never happened. "I'll keep that in mind Sam, thanks. Have a great night Tara." After that I picked up Hunter from school and headed home.

Gran made dinner early tonight, probably to get me out of the house that much quicker. I took a shower; towel dried my hair and applied my makeup. I took care to accent my blue eyes without looking like my face would melt. I think less is more. I apply hair product to control frizz and style it leaving my natural blonde waves down; next, I lotion up my freshly shaved legs. I decide to go all out, wearing a new baby pink lace bra and panty set. My sundress went on easily enough, then my heels. I asked Gran to zip up the back of my dress.

"Oh sweetheart, you look just beautiful!" A moment later, Jason arrived. I entered the kitchen and found Hunter with Mrs. Fortenbury at the table rolling out pie dough. _'Be a good boy tonight, Hunter.'_ Hunter's blonde head and brown eyes turned to me, _'I will Aunt Sookie, I promise.'_ I looked at Gran and said, "I'll have my phone with me. Call if you need anything. Good night!" My body started to feel a nervous excitement about the evening. Would I meet a vampire? Would I be able to hear their thoughts too? I took a deep breathe and then went out the door with Jason and headed to Shreveport.

AN: This is my first story. I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own SVM/TB. Just taking the characters out to play.**

Chapter 2

Fifty minutes later we arrived outside of a bar called Fangtasia. Jason and Hoyt were in Jason's truck. Dawn, Maudette and I were with Lafayette in his car. I got out and looked over at Jason. "I don't know if this is a good idea Jase… A vampire bar? Is it safe here for us?"

Jason, Maudette, and Dawn lightly laughed at me, "We've been here before Sook. It's gonna be fine. Trust me."

Once at the door to the bar we are met by a tall pale blonde woman with eyes almost as blue as mine. She is wearing a black leather mini-dress and black leather stiletto heeled boots. As I look deeper into the bar I see that my outfit is going to stick out horribly, I blush in embarrassment. When it becomes my turn to provide my ID to the woman, she closes her eyes, takes a deep breathe in through her nose, which causes her nostrils to flare. I try to hear her thoughts, but I get nothing but a void. It feels like a tough bubble wrapped around her brain; I have never encountered anything like it before. I look at her beautiful face and notice that her fangs are out.

She greets me as she returns my ID, "Well hello there Miss Stackhouse. Welcome to Fangtasia. Enjoy your evening here. Good luck getting out." She then shivers and disappears deeper into the bar. My first vampire encounter, I hope that my nervous energy will calm down some, but I doubt it. The further into the bar I go the more of the bubbles my mind senses. It is relaxing a little, not as noisy for my brain.

Our group collects our first round of drinks from the bar and proceeds to find a table. Once seated I look around this new environment: gray walls with pictures of various Hollywood vampires covering them, black tables and booths with a few red leather chairs for color, strategically located small stages with stripper poles, a very small dance floor, and a larger stage opposite from where I am now, with a throne? The lighting was low accented with red shades. This scene seems sort of campy and expected, but perhaps that is why it seems to be so successful. Everyone here appears to really be enjoying themselves.

At our table, conversations range from work that the road crew is doing, to how things are at Merlotte's, and then any local gossip. Dawn nudges my right arm and leans over to my ear, "How hot is he?"

Following her path of vision I finally see who she is talking about. At the other end of the room sitting on the throne is the most attractive man I have ever seen. The mysterious man seems to be staring at me and licking his lips then his, fangs? I begin to feel a pressure building behind my eyes, my skins feels electric. I turn away from his gaze, rub my forehead, and return my focus to my friends.

~~~EPOV~~~

I can't decide if I want to wear the black leather vest or the black Armani sport coat. I do not intend to wear a shirt this evening. Both options make my body look exceedingly attractive. This being Friday, I am in the mood for a new conquest, no repeat blood bags for me.

Unable to decide on my garment selection I call my child to assist me, _'Pam. Office. Now.'_ A very short moment later, Pam is at my office door, looking toothsome and irritated.

"Yes Master?"

"Vest or Armani for this evening?" Pam has impeccable taste in clothing; she would not allow me to look anything other than my absolute best. I hold them up for her to observe.

"Eric tonight is a definitive Armani night. Trust me. When you get a whiff of what I just did, you'll thank me." I raise an eyebrow in response, this sounds interesting. I put on the Armani, smooth my hair, pick up my cell phone and head out to my throne.

The vermin are out in force tonight. While sitting on my throne playing poker on my phone, my nose catches something I have never before experienced. I begin to sit up straighter on my perch trying to figure out where the scent is coming from. I quickly narrow it down to a table on the other end of the bar from me. There are six humans at the table, but knowing Pam's preferences as being similar to mine, I focus on the females. From this distance I can not separate the scents so I begin to listen to their conversations, and focus my eyes to catch any small details that could help explain that faint delicious scent soon to be within my grasp.

As I begin to scan the three females I hear something that makes me smirk. I let my fangs down and let my tongue massage them; this always makes the vermin excited.

'_Yes ladies, I am hot. I could make both of you scream my name for hours, and have you beg me for more.'_ I focus on these two females and ignore the third as she wandered off from her group with a young vampire. The brunette is dressed in the usual black fangbanger attire, but the blonde looks like a single candle flame in a dark cave. She is wearing a white cotton dress with little red flowers on it. Her breasts seem to be struggling to escape their confinement inside the little dress. Her hair is down past her shoulders in long blonde waves, it almost seems to be the same color as mine. How is that possible? I must see her eyes. I must make this female come to me. As if almost upon command her eyes find mine, they are blue, but not just any blue; the deepest blue of the oceans would not do them justice. This female continued to look at me.

I stare deep into her eyes, _'Come to me.'_ Her forehead and eyes twitched, and then she turned away from me. My glamor failed me?

As if on cue, my child arrived at my side. "How did your glamor not work? I have never scene it not work before."

I replied, "I have no idea Pam, but I intend to find out." I then rose and walked over to my booth where I would be closer to the mystery human. I continue to listen to the table of humans. From my booth I am better able to see the table, more specifically my blonde. Her skin is tanned and smooth. Her arms, legs, and shoulders have wonderful muscle tone. Her curves are ample enough that she is not all skin and bones the way the brunette next to her is.

"Hey Sook… Let's dance. I like this song."

She looks over the table towards a flamboyantly dressed man, "Lafayette, you just made my night! You know I love to dance, especially with you 'cause there aren't any expectations afterwards." My blonde was up and quickly moving to the small dance floor. KDED is playing 'Sweet Dreams' by Annie Lennox. I am going to fully enjoy this.

As she arrived at the dance floor, other humans arrived. She began grinding her hips, causing my dick to twitch in my already tight pants. If she moves like this when dancing, I can not wait to see how she moves when she is riding and bouncing up and down on my dick. I take a moment to look around the bar, my vampire minions are staring at my blonde. More than a few fangs are out. It is time for me to make my move.

When I stand up, I unbutton my coat exposing my bare chest and sculpted abs. Pam was right about this coat, I can sense the level of lust increase from the vermin instantly. I smoothly walk onto the dance floor and position myself behind my blonde.

"Sookie, you have an admirer coming up behind you, and I is jealous!" With that, the human called Lafayette nodded to me and went to the bar. I reach to touch Sookie with a hand and pull her hips towards me. As she continues to dance and grind against me, my pants become tighter and tighter. If Sookie continues like this I am going to take her here and now for everyone to witness.

While I have Sookie this close, it becomes mouthwateringly obvious that she is the source of the delicious scent. I want to fuck, bite, and rub myself all over her body in no particular order. My dick is so engorged with blood that my erection is pleasurably painful inside my pants. I reach for her hand and turn her to face me. Sookie's momentum causes her body to crash into mine. When Sookie looks up my body to my face I press my erection against her body. I can smell her pulse and arousal quicken. As the song ends I take Sookie's hand and begin to leave straight in the direction of my office. My fangs are aching with the possibilities running wild in my mind. I begin to feel a resistance against my hand and look back at Sookie. One of the human males Sookie arrived with has her other hand.

"Excuse me sir, where exactly are you planning on taking my one and only sister?" I looked down at the little human male, inside I was very surprised by the challenge, and on the outside I was my usual stone cold self. Does this little man realize how much danger he is now in? I look into Sookie's beautiful eyes, the lust is gone. Of all the times, my phone begins to distinctly ring. I bring Sookie's hand to my cool lips and place a kiss on the top of her hand, her palm, and graze her thumb with a fang. The small drop of blood I lick from her is something exquisite. I reached into my pocket to answer my phone. I don't bother with looking at the caller ID; this caller has their own ringtone.

"Yes, your Majesty?" My eyes follow Sookie as she leaves my bar and enters the night.

AN: Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just taking them out to play.**

Chapter 3

~~~SPOV~~~

I follow Jason out into the parking lot with Hoyt not far behind me. My anger is building like a pot that is about to boil over. They brought me here for a good time, and boy was I having one, until Jason got all uncharacteristically territorial about me.

"Jason Stackhouse! What the f…" I noticed a blur out of the corner of my eye, and in a blink, standing in front of me was the tall female vampire from the door.

"Master Eric wishes to give you a gift, where should he have it delivered to?" I blinked hard and had to pick my jaw up off of the ground. Who moves that fast?

"Well, I live with my Gran and my little cousin. It might be easier to send whatever it is to Merlotte's. That's where I work; the owner will let me know if anything arrives for me."

"I am positive that Eric will find this unacceptable. He is a very private individual; he'll want to ensure that any and all of his gifts are placed into your hands personally." This vampire was looking me over and had a puzzled look on her face and something else in her eyes.

"I am not in the habit of allowing strangers access to my home and family after only one dance and a few intense looks, no matter how attracted I am to him. My work place is all I am comfortable revealing to anyone right now. As I stand here waiting for a reply I stubbornly cross my arms.

She rolled her eyes at me and replied, "Very well." A second later she was gone.

I turned to look at Jason and Hoyt. My anger is simmering, but I am too tired and ready to go home. "Jason, we'll talk about what you did tomorrow. I'm tired. Take me home."

Once inside the house, I was comforted by the familiar background buzzing of Gran and Hunter's sleeping minds. I also noticed two signatures on the seldom used front porch. One belonging to my beloved cat Tina, and the other… I opened the door in a huff, "Quinn, why are you here?"

I am too exhausted from my overly long day to deal with him right now.

"Hey babe. Just got back to the area, had to stop by… Babe, why do you smell of vampire?"

Quinn has some nerve showing up like this and questioning me – about anything. He up and left me two years ago because he was jealous at the time I spent with Hunter, who is more like my son now than a cousin.

"First of all, I am not your 'BABE!' You have no claim on me, so where I go, or who I am with is none of your concern. Why are you here?" It was taking all of my reserve to not yell at him. I did not need Gran or Hunter waking up for this garbage.

"Take it easy Sook. One of my co-workers just inherited a property near by, so I came along for the trip. I didn't mean to upset you with my presence this evening."

I took a few deep breathes trying to simmer my anger. "Okay. You've stopped by. You need to leave now. Good night." With that I closed and locked the door on his face. Gran will be upset with my lack of proper manners, but I just don't care. I stopped caring about Quinn's opinions a very long time ago. I sleepily made my way up stairs and saw Quinn walking towards the old Compton place beyond the cemetery. It's a warm night so I open the window above my bed and the one in my bathroom for a cross breeze.

Once my head hits my pillow I was sleeping. Piercing sapphire blue eyes, cool lips, and cold merciless hands tormented my dreams. I woke up panting on more than one occasion. I was sweating and my panties are soaked. The orgasms in my dreams were amazing. I decide to get cleaned up a bit and go outside to sit on the porch swing. Something just seems off. I can sense that Gran and Hunter are both still sleeping. I stop in the kitchen for a tall cold glass of tea, and then head outside to the swing. As I am unlocking the door I notice a red corvette parked in the driveway.

I don't remember anyone I know owning a car like this one. Nobody I know has that kind of money right now. I scan the area outside; I find one bubble-void, like the vampires at the bar. I open the door to find the same man, well vampire, that was in my dreams and that I danced with at the bar. Now Eric was wearing jeans, and a black t-shirt. His hair was down and loose around his well defined shoulders. Eric had been sitting on the same porch swing I wanted to enjoy myself. His jeans fit him real nice, the t-shirt ain't bad either. I notice Eric's flip flops as he approaches me.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse. Please forgive my intrusion." My body reacted to his voice. I suddenly realized I was dressed only in my favorite 'tweety bird' sleeping t and my pink lace panties. My nipples began to stand out when Eric's vision settled on my chest.

"Good evening to you, sir. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" My southern manners will not allow me to use his given name without a proper introduction; if I did my Gran would have a fit.

Eric smirked and bowed his head to me, "Forgive me, I must introduce myself. My name is Eric Northman. It would please me very much if you would call me Eric. May I have the honor of addressing you as Sookie?" I nodded in response. Did the temperature just go up? My, it's warm out. I take a slow sip of my tea and sit on the swing.

"May I sit with you, Sookie?"

I look up at his beautiful face and lick my lips, "Yes Eric." He is the sexiest man or vampire I have ever seen. My panties are beginning to feel damp. I have never experienced these sensations around a man before. I have no idea what to do or say, so I just sit quietly, sipping my tea. As my nervousness subsides I turn more towards Eric. He is looking at me like a cat watches a mouse.

While looking into his eyes I begin to feel that odd pressure behind my eyes again. What on earth is going on? It doesn't hurt but it sure is not a pleasant sensation either. I blink a few times and look out into the trees. I sit up straighter as I feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck and in between my breasts.

"If you are feeling warm Sookie, my body is cool, lean up against me. I won't bite, that is, unless you ask me to." He sure seems confident that he will get what he wants. Eric winks at me.

"How did you know where to find me? I did not tell that female where I lived." This deeply worried me, and caused my nervous energy to start back up again.

"Dear one, please relax. I went to Merlotte's as you instructed to Pam, with your gift, but the bar was closed by the time I arrived. So I simply followed your scent here. It was not difficult for a vampire of my age and skill." Eric took one of my hands in his and began to slowly massage it working his way up my arm. "I had to see you again this evening. There is something that I must know. Why does my glamor have no effect on you? This has never before happened to me, and I have never heard of it happening to any other vampire either."

I can see the worry in his eyes for a brief moment, and then it is gone. I wonder if my disability has anything to do with this 'glamor' not working on me. "Eric, what is this 'glamor' that you are speaking about? Is that that hypnosis thing I'm always hearing about on the news?"

Eric nodded in acknowledging my question. "I have tried to glamor you twice since I first saw you; the first time was in the bar before we danced together, and the second time just a moment ago."

"Oh, I wondered what that was. It only felt like a pressure building up behind my eyes. I guess maybe it does not work on me because of my disability." Eric scans my body with his sharp eyes.

"I see nothing wrong with you physically. You are a very beautiful woman, Sookie. I should know; I have excellent taste."

"Eric, it's not something you can see. I'm a telepath. I can hear people's thoughts." Eric's eyes just about fell out of his skull in reaction to my news. His body tensed immediately. "I haven't been able to get anything at all from you though. You are like the other vampires at the bar tonight, a bubble-like void sort of surrounds your mind. It's probably because you don't have a pulse like regular people do. I have found it to be very relaxing because I don't have to work as hard to filter and block your thoughts."

"So I am not able to glamor you, and you are not able to hear my thoughts?" Eric seems to be relaxing a little now. It almost seems like he is up to something. There is a new twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, you pretty much," and then his lips smashed on to mine. His hands were tangled in my hair. His tongue seeking entrance into my mouth, I let him in. Lord help me, this man can kiss! I noticed his fangs were coming out, and I began to taste a coppery sweetness in the kiss that seemed to spread warmth through my body. His fang nicked my tongue and I heard a faint growling noise come from Eric's chest as his hands continued to roam my body pulling me closer to him.

I then vaguely heard the screen door open, "Sookie, who is your guest and why are they here at this time of night?" The voice of Gran felt like a bucket of ice water being poured over me, bringing me crashing down to reality.

AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own them, just taking them out to play. I have no beta, any mistakes are my own.**

Chapter 4

~~~EPOV~~~

Odin, give me strength! A few moments more and I would have taken Sookie, claiming her as _mine_! I must remain calm. Sookie pulls herself away from me; thankfully my back is to the older female at the door, or she might be offended by my body's response to Sookie. I longingly look at Sookie as she licks our combined blood from her lips. Sookie has no idea how beautiful she is; her blood practically sings out to me.

"Gran, this is Eric Northman. I met him earlier this evening in Shreveport." Sookie stood and filled the void between myself and her Gran. Once I had my arousal under control, I stood and joined Sookie at her side. Sookie turned slightly towards me, taking one of my hands, "Eric, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse."

I nodded and smiled. "It is my absolute pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse. This is a lovely home. I see you have quite the green thumb." I indicated the pristine flower beds that surrounded the porch. "After I met Sookie this evening, I decided I wanted to get to know her much better. There is something truly special about your grand-daughter. I regretted how our meeting ended earlier this evening; we did not have a proper good-bye." Sookie blushed. The pink hew of her cheeks is delightful, especially how it travels all the way down under her shirt towards her very ample breasts. "I do sincerely apologize if my presence here has woken you. I had truly intended to simply place my gifts by the door for Sookie to find in the morning." I did my best to be earnest and very humble, something that is not at all typical for me. Mrs. Stackhouse is sizing me up with a very shrewd eye.

"Mr. Northman, what gifts? There is nothing here." I laugh inside; she thinks she has me pegged. Little does she know.

"Oh yes, please forgive me. I was distracted by something... unexpected when I opened my car door. The packages I brought still sit on the passenger seat of my car; if you would allow me?" Adele looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. I glanced at Sookie and gave her a wink and a small smile, then slowly walked towards my car. At this moment I am very glad I planned for every option.

I first place Sookie's gift bag on the roof of the car. I retrieve an envelope that is waiting on the seat, write Sookie's name on one side, seal it, and write on the closure 'eyes only.' I then place the envelope into the bag and mix it into the middle of the clothing inside. Finally, I pick up a very fragrant bouquet of roses, lilies, and orchids; making sure everything is perfectly wrapped, I close the car door. With the bouquet in one arm and the gift bag on the other, I return to the two ladies on the porch. I place the gift bag in Sookie's hands, and then turn to Mrs. Stackhouse and slide the bouquet into her unexpected arms.

"Well! It's been quite some time since a young handsome man has given me flowers. Thank you so very much." She takes the card from the bouquet, reads it, smiles and becomes teary eyed. "Sookie darling, I'm gonna head in and put these in some water. Don't you be too long dear; you work in the morning." Mrs. Stackhouse then headed back into the house.

"Eric Northman, what did you just do to my Gran?" Sookie sounds somewhat suspicious. I must correct this thought process she is on.

"Sookie, I simply told her the truth. I did not glamor your Grandmother because I have no reason to. If you want to know what the card said you'll have to ask her." Sookie did not look happy, but she seemed to accept this as the truth. "Now, for more pleasurable endeavors…" I walk behind Sookie, wrap my arms around her, and lightly grind my arousal against her. "I placed an envelope in your bag. It would be best if you would open that in private." My lust begins rising as I smell her hair. I turn her in my arms and look into her beautiful blue eyes. "Dearest, you are becoming tired. I shall leave you to get your rest." I lean down and place a feather light kiss on her forehead, nose, and lips. I take Sookie's empty hand, bring it to my lips and place a long, hard, cool kiss on it. She moaned in response. "Not tonight my dear, but soon. Sleep well Sookie. Dream of me." I open the screen door for her and she entered her house.

"Good night, Eric."

"I will see you tomorrow evening." Sookie nodes and closes her door. As I walk to my car, my nose once again picked up on the scent of many things: a shifter, a few weres, a vampire, and faeries, a large number of faeries.

I follow the most recent scent, of a disgusting wereTiger, from Sookie's home. The trail passes by a cemetery, and towards and old rundown farmhouse. I then catch the scent of a vampire. I walk up to the building and knock on the door. The wereTiger answers the door. He takes a long slow sniff of me and growls.

"Enough! Where is your Master? He is negligent in his duties." I am tired of these children not following our community rules. Checking in with the area sheriff is an absolute must do. Perhaps I will have to use these two as an example, regardless of the Queen's wishes.

"He is not my Master!"

I chuckle. "My mistake. You did answer the door as a servant would. Regardless, the vampire must present himself before me immediately to receive his punishment." I then see a vampire not even 150 years of age wiping his mouth clean of blood, and slowly walking down the stairs before me. Wearing only a navy blue silk robe and a smug expression on his face, I find myself exceedingly irritated. This is one cocky little bitch. I will have to teach him some manners.

"Who do you think you are? Coming to my new home and interrupting… my meal?" I back-handed the idiots face so fast he did not even see it coming.

"I am your Sherriff. You would know that if you followed the rules. I expect you both to present yourselves formally before me tomorrow evening at Fangtasia. Failure to do so would not be wise." The wereTiger quickly nodded in understanding. The idiot then gets mouthy with me.

"I think I shall report this behavior to the Queen." This time I back hand him so hard he leaves his feet and lands on the same steps he just walked down. I am still at the door because I have zero intention of stepping foot into this shack of a house.

I bare my fangs when I next speak for extra special effect, "I am older and stronger than the Queen, in fact, I am the oldest vampire in this state. If I wanted the crown, all I would have to do is reach out and take it. You would do well to remember that." Having planted my seeds with the spies from Nevada, I turn and leave for Sookie's house and my car.

Once my car is on the road, I decide to leave a few messages for Bobby, my daytime guy. "Find a crew to fix Miss Stackhouse's driveway. Begin looking for safe-house options in this area immediately with at least six bedrooms. Contact Pam with any questions." I then scroll through my contact list and call the Queen.

"Sherriff, did all go as anticipated?"

"Yes. The wereTiger seems to know my future bonded though. I tracked his disgusting scent from outside her house to the Compton place."

"Hmmmm, I hope for his sake he does not break the law then. Do you think we could use her against the Tiger at all? Would she have any knowledge of what his plans are here?" I doubt Sookie even knows what he is. There must be another reason he was outside her home. I do not like this at all. "I will contact you later with further instructions regarding the spies." Before I respond, the Queen hangs up. What does that were want with Sookie and her family?

As I pull into one of my many garage's my mind settles on the very pleasant topic of Sookie Stackhouse. Her body taunted me in that little sleeping shirt. Her curves are angled just to my liking and her breasts looked to be quite ripe, just waiting for me to sample their taste. Yes, I am going to thoroughly enjoy chasing Sookie.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading! The reviews, and alerts mean a great deal to me. I have had issues trying to log in here for a bit... I am only playing with some of my favorite characters, I do not own them... wish I did.**

Chapter 5

~~~SPOV~~~

When I wake up I feel really happy and energized. Everything looks brighter. I walk to the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. My skin looked perfect, my hair smoother and has more shine. After such a long day and night I should feel exhausted, it's only 9 a.m. I take a quick shower, get dressed for work, and then return to the bed to sit down. I glanced at the gift bag from Eric and feel happy. After the way Gran found us last night, their meeting couldn't have gone better. It all feels very fast though.

I find a few items in the bag: a beautiful light blue dress with a halter cut neckline and a very low back, a pair of flesh toned four inch heels, and two envelopes. The larger envelope was the one Eric warned me about, I put that aside.

I open the other card, _'Sookie- It would please me very much to escort you to dinner and then dancing at Fangtasia in the evening. I very much look forward to knowing you better. Until this evening, E.' _Eric is definitely giving me the full court press.

The dress is beautiful. It looks like it will fit me like a glove. The neckline will call for my hair to be up, at least part way, perhaps that is why Eric gave it to me. The heels are not my style, but it may make it easier to walk, talk, and look at Eric as tall as he is. I get up and hang out the dress so it will be ready for this evening. It's a good thing I already gave myself a pedicure a few days ago because I won't have time to do it after work.

I pick up the private 8x10 envelope and carefully open it. I can tell there are a couple of photos in it. I take out a slip of paper and read it, _'My Sookie, please enjoy these proofs of the soon to be released Fangtasia calendar. Other than me, my child Pam, and the photographer, you are the only one to see these pictures. I look forward to getting your personal feedback on the shots. –E.'_ I feel giddy and nervous and I have not even seen the pictures yet. If these pictures are for a calendar they could be quite delicious. The first picture is of Eric naked in a shower, back to the camera, with water and soap suds running down his back to his absolutely perfect butt. Yum. The second picture is of Eric, facing the camera, freshly showered with wet hair around his face and shoulders. A towel just grasped in his hand to cover his business. His look at the camera is hungry, his fangs just poking out from his upper lip. My channel twitches the longer I look at his deep blue eyes. As my panties become damp I take the third and final picture out of the envelope. I flip over the picture, oh my… Holy Hannah! How does anyone walk around with a monster like that? Eric is on a bed with black sheets, which contrasts well against his pale skin. Eric is crawling towards the camera; his arousal is very, very evident. His eyes are fierce with lust and hunger; his fangs seem to be now fully out. Eric reminds me of a lion on the prowl. I am scared and excited at the same time.

I reach into the envelope and pull out the last slip of paper. _'Love, The last picture was taken after I met you at Fangtasia. It was taken for you and you alone. It is a promise of things to come. Yours, -E.'_ A promise of things to come? Oh my. I giggle with nervousness. Where in the world am I going to put these pictures? I could look at the pictures all day, and night, for that matter. I carefully put the pictures back into the envelope and slide it into my bookshelf for safe keeping.

Once I am downstairs, Gran is already quickly making breakfast for me. It smells even better than usual.

"Good morning Sookie. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, more so after Eric's visit last night. I am sorry we woke you up Gran." I gave her an apologetic look. She smiled at me.

"That is a very handsome man, Sookie. He seems to be quite taken with you. It is nice to see you with someone that makes you so happy. You never had that look in your eyes with Quinn."

This reminds me, "Quinn is in the area, Gran. Close enough to walk here. He was on the front porch when I got back last night. I told him to leave. I don't want him in this house ever again."

"I can't say I blame you Sookie. The way he behaved and how he left is inexcusable. I'm proud of you and your strength."

"Thanks Gran, for breakfast, and for your faith in me. I would be nothing without you and Hunter." I rise up to give her a hug and then leave for work.

The Merlotte's lunch rush on Saturday's is not as busy as a weekday, but today there is some sort of rally in town, so it is more active. I like the steady pace. As I go in back for a quick replacement ketchup bottle, Sam grabs my arm and drags me to his office. He closes the door behind me and looks me over with a careful eye. "What have you done Sookie?"

I am at a total loss. I thought I was having a really good day. I'll have a bruise on my arm now; Sam almost broke my arm; he held it so hard when he dragged me in here. "Sam, what the hack are you talking about? I've had a great day, I'm making good tips. You're gonna have to help me out here." I rub my arm to ease the pain.

Sam's eyes focus on my neck and other areas of my exposed skin. "You smell of vampire Sookie. You're skin looks clear, hair perfect. Whose blood have you had? Nobody's body changes like this without V juice."

I glare at him. Now I am becoming angry. He has no right to accuse me of using V. "Sam Merlotte! How dare you, accuse me, of all people of using drugs! On top of that, you just 'bout broke my arm! What on earth has gotten into you?" At that, Sam seems to calm down and look at my arm.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I didn't realize I grabbed you that hard." He tries to touch my arm, but I pull back.

"I'm not going to be able to finish my shift with my arm like this Sam. You'll just have to deal with the consequences." I hand him the bottle for table six, grab my belongings and walked out to my car. The sooner I find a new job, the better. I can't handle much more of his roller coaster mood swings. I lost an hour of tips by leaving early, but I don't care. I will not tolerate being treated that way.

Hunter looks up at me with happy surprise when I get home early. I give him a hug and kiss and we walk into the kitchen together. Gran looks at my arm. "Oh dear. Rough day at the bar?"

"No actually. It was a great day, until Sam accused me of doing drugs and almost broke my arm." Gran looked shocked and horrified. "I really need to find a new job. If I didn't have responsibilities I would have quit on the spot. The only silver lining about this situation is that it gives me an extra hour to get ready for my date with Eric tonight."

"Aunt Sookie, is Eric a vampire? Gran thinks he is." I smile at Hunter. He looks excited, not scared.

"He sure is Hunter, but don't worry, he will not hurt me or either of you. I haven't known him long, but I know he is truthful, and keeps his word." I fix up a glass of tea and take it to my room to prepare for the evening.

When I look at my new dress I realize that Gran has steamed it to release the wrinkles in it. I hope she did not find my pictures, she would be mortified. I laugh at the thought.

Once my dress is on, I realize it has a built in bra. It looks like it was made for my body. I put my hair up in an easy to release twist. I put on simple make-up. My legs are freshly moisturized. I touch up my toe nail polish, and put lotion on my feet. I carry my heels and clutch bag downstairs to the kitchen.

The bruise on my arm is more noticeable now. I have a bad feeling that it will upset Eric deeply to see it on my body. There is nothing that can be done about it now. I only wish I would have had time to tan in the sun today. As I sit at the table to put on the heels Eric got for me, I feel my skin being scorched with a set of eyes. I look up to find an unknown vampire at the door.

Suddenly I feel a familiar pressure behind my eyes, at least now I know what it is. "If you're trying to glamor me into opening the door, try again. It does not work on me. You are not welcome here, please leave." The man got a surprised look on his face. The pressure began again as I stood up. "Seriously, are you stupid or something? Your glamor will not work on me. Leave my property or pay the price." I see Eric's red corvette pulling up the long driveway. This seems to cause the vampire to back off, but he does not leave.

Eric looks truly amazing in his gray Armani suit with a black shirt. He looks at the stranger and growls. I look at the stranger, "Time to pay up idiot. Eric, this vampire will not leave my property. Any ideas on how to get him to leave?" Eric gives me a long eye fuck, which causes my panties to immediately become wet.

"I have a few ideas in mind. I will take care of this little whelp tonight, that is, if he still has the balls to meet his duties." Eric turns to look at my stranger as he begins to leave my property. "Sookie, you smell delicious, and the dress looks better on you than I could have possibly imagined. The heels are doing magnificent things for your lovely legs." When he pauses, I notice his pants are beginning to become tented up, reminding me of the last picture.

"Eric, would you like to come in? Hunter would like to meet you before we go. He is curious, because he has never met a vampire before." Eric smiles as he enters the house. He looks around briefly. "My room is upstairs. Hunter is across the hall from me. Gran is downstairs in the master." As I look back at Eric, I notice his anger as he glares at my arm. He is pumping his hands into fists. I reach up and touch his cheek with a hand. "Eric, I am fine. It looks worse than it is, I swear." I pull him down to my lips and kiss him, lightly at first, then harder as he responds to me. Eric's hands find their way to my waist and settle there. As I come up for air, Hunter enters the kitchen.

Hunter pauses and observes Eric. As I turn to face Hunter, Eric brings my back and body against his, with his arms still around me. His aroused dick is pressing into my butt, when it twitches, my body responds with goose-bumps and my nipples harden each time.

"Aunt Sookie, he is huge! He looks like one of the Vikings in my story book! How old are you? Can I see your fangs? Do you like Sookie?" I raise my hand to slow Hunter down. Eric begins to lightly laugh.

"You're a curious little human aren't you? You have a good eye young man; I am in fact, a Viking. I am over one thousand years old. I do not think tonight would be best for you to see my fangs though. I only allow them out on special occasions." Eric leans down and kisses my neck, and then raises one of my hands to his mouth for another kiss. "I adore your Aunt Sookie very much. I find myself very happy whenever I am with her." Hunter continues to watch us together, and smiles. Eric presses against me even more; I don't think he has anything on under those pants of his.

"Hunter, you be a good boy and allow your Aunt Sookie to go have some time with Mr. Northman here." Gran looks so happy.

"Please call me Eric, Mrs. Stackhouse."

"Only if you call me Adele." They both laugh and nod to each other. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. I push my backside against Eric causing him to cough in surprise.

"We should be going, have a good night Gran. Hunter, mind your behavior tonight." Eric then whisks me out into the crisp night air.

**Reviews do help me write... just saying! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies!

**I am finally back! February was hella busy with work, helping my brother and his family moving, and being sick... I did a lot of editing to this chapter and it took a lot longer that expected. Hopefully you all will enjoy! I added in some of Eric's back story, and decided to use a TB character... **

**I don't them, just taking them out to play...**

Chapter 6

~~~EPOV~~~

500 years earlier…

My maker, Appius Livius Ocella always told me that I was meant for great things. He would never explain what he meant by that, but I have a strong feeling that my summons for a meeting with the Ancient Pythoness will expand on my personal theory. Despite the many and varied tortures I have suffered and endured through, I do respect my maker. The Lady very rarely leaves the privacy of her compound in Greece, let alone leave and then requests an audience. Ocella was refused entrance to the vast property along the French Mediterranean coast and forced to wait at the outer most gates. This makes me weary as I do not wish to be punished for what is not within my control to change.

Upon entering the Lady's private chamber I find her sitting on a high backed chair made of oak, with a silk covered pillow on the seat. She gestured for me to come closer and take the smaller chair nearest to her. I wait in silence until the Lady chose to begin with my head bowed in respect. The Ancient Pythoness is one of the oldest of our kind, greatly respected, and has the gift of vision – despite her actual lack of eyesight. The Lady was turned at a very late age by a greedy and insufferable vampire who met the true death long ago. Kings and Queens bow down to her council and follow her every comment as if it were a command.

"Viking… You are now free. Ocella will no longer hold power over you. You will meet my one and only childe, who will guide you and provide council to you in a time of need." Her voice brought me out of my inner commentary and stunned me. I am free. After a brief pause the Lady continues, "Your mate will draw you in like a moth to a flame. One in the circle will betray you. What you are is not all you are. Do not betray Her trust or she will leave with no thought of return. I have not seen when She arrives, so you have some time to prepare. I will summon you again." As suddenly as she spoke, the Lady becomes silent and gestures for me to take my leave.

In the entrance hall I meet a vampire who looks to be but a boy, however, with my aged eyes I can sense that the boy is at least double my age. With short black hair and many tribal looking tattoos, I am unsure what to make of this vampire. As he approaches me, I feel his vision rake over my body. Unlike with Ocella, I am not repulsed by it, but rather intrigued and somewhat aroused.

"Erik the Norseman… My new brother, I am Godric. I will find you when the time is right, but know if you are in need, you can trust me. My Maker is very fond of you. She wishes us to become linked, come." Knowing that he can overpower me despite our differences in size I follow.

Godric is vastly different than Ocella. As a lover, Godric is vastly more giving, ensuring multiple orgasms are to be had with each and every encounter. He taught me that there can be a great deal of pleasure found in giving pleasure to others. As a brother, Godric taught me that trust is a two edged sword. I spent many months happily with Godric at his compound as a lover and as a brother before it was time for me to move on. Keeping what the Lady told me in mind, as well as the many lessons learned from Godric, I joined Dante and headed north.

Current Day…

Once I have Sookie at the car I press up against her. I begin grinding my dick against her and trap her in my arms. Her pulse rapidly accelerates. I can smell her arousal; it is driving me ravenously crazy with hunger. Sookie begins to moan as my hands wander her body. I reach behind her and open the car door. As badly as I want her, she deserves more than a quickie outside my car on her driveway. Sookie deserves the best of everything, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens.

As I assist Sookie into the car, she glances up at me, blushing from her breasts to her scalp. How in Odin's name am I ever going to make it through dinner without taking her? Almost as a lesson in personal pain, I take a deep breathe to saturate my brain with Sookie's scent. Her untouched scent is something that I have never experienced in my long existence. I could easily lose myself in this mere human if I am not careful. Once she is safely tucked inside the car I lightly close the door and hurry to get inside myself. I reach across Sookie and take the seat belt from her warm soft hands. I sneak a quick kiss and snake my lips down her neck to her shoulder, my fangs lightly graze a path along with my tongue. Sookie moans, "Mmmm. Oh Eric…"

"Yes, Sookie? What may I help you with?" One of my hands has found its way to her thigh and is stroking it softly. I then hear a faint rumbling noise from Sookie's body. I look at her in surprise and click her seatbelt into place.

Sookie laughs at my response, "Dinner, Eric. I am starving. I didn't have time to get a break or a snack at work today." This gives me an unhappy feeling. I do not like the thought of her serving others food while she pines away for the same sustenance. I glance down at the injury on Sookie's arm. She must leave that job; it is not good enough for her. I make up my mind to employ her as soon as possible; as a telepath she will be a rare, and highly valuable human in my retinue, as my lover she will be priceless.

"Italian then. I want you to have plenty of carbohydrates. You will need the energy." I wink at her. While the scent of garlic is bothersome, I have found that humans enjoy it in their food. Sookie places a hand on mine, holding it to her thigh. As I turn towards the steering wheel, Sookie's body growls at me again. "And some good meat too. You will need to have stamina and proper nutrition to feed me. I have many plans involving you this evening Sookie."

Sookie begins to slide my hand up under the edge of her dress. Her skin is smooth, soft, and very warm. I look down at our hands, then up to Sookie's face. Her eyes almost look gray in the light of night. Her lips are glistening with moisture from her tongue. "Eric, I hope your plans include our finishing what we started last night. I don't know what this is between us, but I like it. It feels right." Sookie then slides our hands up higher towards her center.

I somehow manage to get the car into gear and head off to Shreveport. Sookie's hand only leaves mine once I have it inside her panties rubbing her folds, clit and sliding my fingers into her channel. Sookie is so hot and wet. How good will she feel when I can give her my undivided attention? I am so deep in thought I just barely notice Sookie's hand now massaging my dick through my pants. This causes my fangs to slam down hard. I growl with my urgent hunger. Unable to wait any longer, I detour to one of my safe houses as fast as my car will move.

My fingers match Sookie's pace on my dick. She is grinding her hips on my hand to increase her friction. I can feel her body begin to quake as I pull into the garage. The timing could not be better. Once parked, I turn to focus on her body; within a few well placed thrusts and flicks of my wrist Sookie's orgasm hits her hard. "ERIC! Oh Eric! Yessss…" I kiss her mouth hard as I continue to work her center to finish her completely off. I do not allow myself to plateau though; I want to release every drop of myself deep inside of her. Once her body is done quaking I remove my fingers and hand; they are covered in her delicious juices. My tongue enjoys the flavor of Sookie. I have never tasted anything like this. My hand now clean, I rush out of the car, and pull Sookie into my arms. I carry her into the house, ripping off her panties on the way.

My sleeping chamber is too far, the living room has many soft surfaces, it will have to do. I lay her gently down on the largest sofa; it is almost big enough to be a bed. I stand, remove my coat, shirt, and pants; I kicked off my shoes as I made my way through the house.

Sookie is looking at me wide eyed. "Your body is more perfect than the pictures made you look. Eric, you have the body of a God." Sookie sits up and crawls toward me on the sofa; her breasts just managing to stay in their confinement, her eyes now filled with lust. Once in front of me, she pulls my body towards her. Holding my gaze, Sookie takes my dick in one hand and my ass in the other. She winks at me and then pulls my dick into her mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue. Sookie works her mouth and hand up and down my shaft. I found myself grinding into her more and more. I have to see her. I reach down and untie the neck-strap of her dress causing Sookie's breasts to spill out. As I stand up I pull Sookie up with me, and unzip her dress. I help her step out of it. We are both naked, minus Sookie's heels. Sookie's body is beautiful. I plan to worship every inch of her. I sit down at the end of the sofa with my back against the arm. I place one leg up along the back and the other one dropped to the floor. I bring Sookie down and back against my chest to join me.

~~~SPOV~~~

My head rests against his shoulder and neck. Eric sweeps my hair away from his face, he almost seems to inhale. Eric doesn't seem satisfied; he pulls my hips and backside towards him, seemingly to cradle the bulge pressing into me. I, like Eric, have one leg on the sofa and one off. In a calm, fluid movement Eric covers my leg on the sofa at the ankle with his own and drapes my other leg over his, causing my center to open.

I try in vain to read Eric's thoughts, but based on his mouth making its way from my ear to my shoulder I can guess what he has in mind. A small moan escapes my lips. Eric's hands are each on their own mission. One has found its way to my breasts and is tweaking a nipple. The other is resting on my mound. Eric begins grinding his hips and erection into my backside. Without even realizing, one of my hands has begun making its way behind me to Eric's dick. When my hand reaches its goal, Eric almost seems to growl in his chest. "Yes, Sookie. Oh yes. Take my body and make it yours." His body and manhood feel like velvet covered marble to my hands.

My body begins to react as if it's on autopilot. My hips begin grinding, my other hand slides Eric's hand against my folds for the friction I am craving so much. As Eric's fingers slide inside my channel, I feel his cool lips and fangs at my ear, "Sookie… so wet for me… so beautiful." Eric then works his thumb onto my clit and my body almost comes unglued.

"Oh God! Eric! Please!" My legs begin to shake as my release nears.

Eric whispers, "What does my Lover want?" I whimper and begin to cry; in response, Eric's hands stop teasing and working their magic on my body. "Lover?... Sookie?... Have I damaged you?" Eric changes our positions on the sofa so I am facing him and straddling his legs. After quickly licking my juices off of his fingers, Eric takes my face in his hands. "Have I moved too fast with you Lover?"

Eric looks worried, "No, Eric. I was so close to release again that my body sort of freaked out. I have never done anything close to where this is going before." Relief crosses Eric's face and his shoulders relax. "To answer your first question Eric…" I reach down with both hands and begin stroking his much larger than average manhood. Eric's eyes turned to lust and wonder. I then hear a popping noise again, his fangs are out. My body wants him without regard of what my mind is screaming at me – Eric and I are virtual strangers. His mouth tastes so delicious. Eric becomes more aroused as I lick and massage his fangs with my tongue. Panting I say, "I want you inside of me Eric Northman, in every way possible. Here. Now." Before I finish my statement, Eric grabbed me by my hips and slid me slowly down his thick, cool shaft. When my pelvis reaches the end of his shaft, Eric pauses a brief moment to allow my previously untouched channel to stretch and accommodate his immense girth and length. As I begin to shift my pelvis and find more pleasure than pain, Eric pulls my chest to his and stands up; then he wraps my legs around his torso and hips. Eric returns his hands to my hips and guides my channel up and down his dick.

"So tight for me, my Lover. Your body fits mine like you were made for me." Eric's pace of pumping into me quickens. I can feel myself building towards a sinfully painful release. To prevent myself from screams that could wake the dead, I latch onto one of Eric's nipples and suck on it. Eric's head rolls back onto his shoulders, his fangs grow even longer. "Lightly bite me, Sookie." As I do, I feel his dick grow longer and thicker inside of my body. Eric's pumping into me becomes rougher as we both near our release. "My fangs are hungry for you Lover. May I have a taste with our release? It will greatly increase our pleasure." Unable to speak, I look into his beautiful eyes and nod.

Within five pumps, of Eric's monster dick inside of me, I hit my release. "You are MINE." Eric's excitement brings my orgasm to a new level. Within three more pumps, Eric reaches his release and his fangs find my neck. As he drinks my blood, our orgasms continue to grow and quake between us. Eric begins whispering in an unknown language, then backs up to the sofa and sits us both down. Eric is still twitching inside of me when he picks up my dress and brings it down over my destroyed hair; he zips the side up and manages to retie the strap behind my neck.

Eric then lifts me off of his dick, but keeps me straddling his legs. My core feels empty without him inside of me. "Lover, I am going to place some of my blood inside of you to help you heal and decrease your pain." He pricks two of his fingers with his fangs and inserts them deep into my channel. His cool fingers feel so good. "I want you ready for dissert later. I must dress and get some food in you." Eric takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly.

As Eric searches for his clothing, I locate a bathroom mirror and attend to my hair. I pull out all of the pins, and comb my fingers through it. It is passable down, but it does not complete the look as before. "Lover, you look beautiful." Now dressed, Eric wraps his arms around me and meets my gaze in the mirror. He slides my hair from my neck and kisses his fang marks gently. "Mine. All mine." With or without clothes, Eric is stunningly handsome. "Come Lover, I must feed you."

AN: Reviews feed the muse, just saying! I am also brainstorming my second story, a period piece that I will be planning out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~EPOV~~~

Now that I have taken care of my immediate needs, I can focus on the evening better. Sookie's body is magnificent. Her channel was so tight that I almost lost all control upon sinking myself to the root inside of her. It almost felt as though her body didn't want to release me. Shamefully, it was not my best performance, not in the least. My usual endurance was sorely lacking. While I was getting dressed I noticed Sookie's juices on me were tainted pink; she gave up her virginity to me. I was in such a fit of bloodlust for everything her body had to offer me, I failed to pay attention to her untouched scent; I should have taken more time with her. I will make up for this.

Upon entering the corvette, I inhale. The interior smells of Sookie, her delicious arousal. I deeply inhale it in again, almost as if I am addicted to it, to her. After centuries of searching all over the world for my mysterious mate, could I have finally found her? Is it possible? My fangs ache to be released. I put the car into motion. What am I doing? I am Eric Northman, Sherriff of area five, the oldest vampire in the state; how can I allow this human to weaken me with useless human emotions? I must control these desires for Sookie. I glance at her, now with her hair down in long blonde waves, she seems even more beautiful. Sookie turns to look at me, and smiles. She is simply stunning.

"Sookie, the restaurant I am taking you to is one of the many businesses I own. Lately, I have found that I could use an extra set of hands to assist me in organizing papers, files, and the like. I have a daytime guy, but he is more of a gofer, and takes care of small tasks that can only be done when the sun is up." I pause and look at Sookie. Her eyes are somewhat leery. "Urgent vampire business has taken more of my time as of late than I would prefer. I need someone I can trust. Would you be interested in being somewhat of an assistant of mine?" Sookie inhales; before she replies, I continue, "I would pay you well. I have been told that my benefits and healthcare packages are quite excellent."

"May I have some time to consider your offer, Eric? With my car, the commute would be very difficult. I have Hunter and Gran to consider." I can see from her initial reaction, Sookie has already began thinking the offer over. I nod. "Thank you, Eric." Of course, I did not include that I, myself, would be a part of her specific benefit plan. I want Sookie closer to me, more available to me. She has more value with me, than she could ever have stuck as a waitress for the useless Shifter.

"Eric, why Italian? I thought vampires could not be near garlic because it could kill them?" How sweet, Sookie is worried about me. I chuckle.

"No Lover. Garlic simply has a strong odor. We vampires have an enhanced sense of smell, so strong odors, like garlic, can be an annoyance, that is all." Sookie seems relieved. "All of my human senses are enhanced. It greatly helps when hunting and tracking. Of course, not all vampires are equally equipped. If you had no use for hunting and tracking as a human, the skill would be difficult to teach as a vampire, but not impossible." Sookie seems deep in thought, digesting all that she has learned and experienced this evening. During the pause in our conversation, I cannot help but think of all the women I have encountered in my search. Some were more than noteworthy than others; one woman in particular, my brother's childe, Katherine. Kat has a body and mouth that any man would thoroughly love to enjoy for endless hours of sexual satisfaction. I know this because I have, and more than likely will again.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, the hostess shows us to a booth in the back with the privacy I desire. Sookie orders chicken parmesan with angle hair pasta. This pleases me to no end. Sookie listened to my suggestions about her meal. She also orders bread, but specified no garlic, butter only. I order a few bottles of blood to be delivered with Sookie's meal.

I watch with interest as Sookie enjoys her complimentary salad. Her mouth is a thing of great mystery for me. Sookie unconsciously moans while eating, causing my dick to twitch to life in my pants. I watch as her lips lightly wrap around the fork and remove the lettuce. This reminds me of the sensation of having her lips and mouth on me. The teasing as she moved my dick in and out of her mouth, of her tongue sliding along my shaft. I then shake myself as I realize I am gripping the edge of the seat causing it to crack.

Once Sookie's meal has arrived it occurs to me that we have not discussed the kiss from last night, more importantly, the blood exchange. While she eats, I begin. "On the topic of finishing what we started last night, have you ever heard of what a blood bonde is?"

Sookie looks up and swallows her bite of chicken. "No, Eric. What is it?" Sookie places more food into her beautiful mouth. She is eating quite quickly; she must be hungrier than I thought. Somehow I will need to ensure she is eating properly.

"Well, it is a very rare thing. It happens when a vampire and a human share their blood together. The bonde becomes permanent after three occurrences." Sookie looks up at me as she continues to eat. "I mention this because last night, in the excitement of kissing you, my fangs scraped, punctured, and drew the blood of your lips and tongue, as well as mine. We exchanged blood Sookie." I pause for a moment and have a drink of my bottled blood. After drinking from Sookie, this bottled blood tastes even more putrid in comparison. Sookie's blood is like drinking sunshine, happiness, and pure unadulterated life. While she continues to chew her food, I continue again.

"I believe I would greatly enjoy being bonded to you Sookie, but I would never force it upon you. Since you have now had a few drops of my blood I will be able to sense you, if you are in danger, your mood, if you are near or far, general sorts of things. The stronger the bonde, the more we will sense each other in our blood. You may notice a few changes on your side of the bonde as well." I know being bonded to Sookie would be a challenge, but there would be many rewards as well. "The last time I gave my blood to another was when I made Pam. This is very serious to me Sookie." With that, I give her time to eat and think. Bonding to Sookie also assists in my official claim over her. Eventually, if all goes well, I intend to use the ceremonial blade and pledge Sookie to me, thus making her my wife under vampire law. But that is a great deal of time off into the future, for now.

After a few painful minutes, Sookie finally spoke. "Well Eric, you sure know how to make interesting dinner conversation!" She laughs; I do not understand how to take that. I continue my silence. Without warning, I feel Sookie's leg brush against mine. "Eric, that kiss could have started a fire in the middle of a monsoon! It was amazing. As it progressed I felt warmth spread through me unlike anything I have ever experienced. It was delicious Eric. I do not know if it was the blood or just you, your skill." Sookie begins to blush again. If I could sweat, I would. She takes a slow sip of wine.

As I watch her continue to drink, I feel her foot continue up my leg. It does not stop until it reaches my aroused dick and balls. I take Sookie's foot in my cool hands and lightly massage it, only to find her ticklish. I am going to delight in this knowledge later. "My Lover, the result of the kiss is still the same. We have begun a blood bonde. If we exchange twice more, the effects will become permanent." Sookie's other foot has risen in the same manner as the first. I take the opportunity to spread her legs out under the table of the booth. I inhale deeply to smell her fresh arousal. I carefully unzip my pants to release my growing arousal. I then wrap each of Sookie's feet around my cock and then remove my hands. Sookie understands what I want from her, and what she is to do.

As her feet slide up and down my shaft, my fangs slowly drop down. Does she realize what she is doing to me? In a public restaurant no less. I growl in happy lust at the sensations Sookie is giving me. With vampiric speed I am under the table with my face buried between Sookie's legs. My tongue is dinning on her sweet nectar before she even knows what is happening. I am cramped under the table of the booth, but at least the tablecloth is covering my actions, I would not want to give any of my trade secrets away. Sookie begins to grind her hips into me as I continue my meal, her hands buried deep into my hair.

As I slide two of my fingers into Sookie's moist channel, the waitress decides to check on the table. "How is everything? Is there anything else I can get for you?" I apply pressure gently to Sookie's clit, feeling her pulse quicken.

"Everything is delicious. Mmmm… more wwwine perhaps?" Sookie's grip in my hair tightens, "Oh yes. More wine please!" I laugh inside. If 'wine' is what you want Lover, more you shall get. I begin to growl just enough to provide a vibration, and the pace of my fingers and tongue increase, as well as the pressure on Sookie's clit. As the waitress approaches with a bottle of wine, Sookie reaches her orgasm and just about pulls my hair from my scalp. I take the moment to have a small drink from Sookie's femoral artery. Sookie is just as delicious as before, if not more so, because of our sexual chemistry. "Oh, thank you! You didn't need to bring a new bottle though. Would we be able to take it to go? It is quite delicious, and I would very much like to enjoy more tonight." Sookie's legs are wrapped lightly around my shoulders, her hands unknotting from my hair, fingers searching for my lips. After cleaning my fingers of Sookie's intoxicating juices, I find her fingers and bring them to my mouth kissing them.

Once the waitress leaves, I use my vampiric speed to resume my seat. I lustfully look at Sookie and lick her blood off of my lips. "Did you enjoy your meal my darling Sookie? I know I certainly did. It was more delicious than I had anticipated." I wink at her and zip up my pants to contain my aching unrelieved dick. It will have to wait only a short time as Fangtasia is but a few blocks away from here. I plan on having Sookie tonight, on every surface in my office.

Before Sookie responds, she licks her fingers. "Dinner was quite good, but my appetite is still very hungry. Any recommendations for dessert Eric? Perhaps something thick and sweet of the liquid variety?" Sookie winks at me. Does she mean my blood? I quickly leave enough cash on the table to cover the bill and the tip. I pick up the unopened bottle of wine, and take Sookie's hand. We quickly exit the restaurant and make our way to the corvette.


End file.
